Tire modules, which are provided with transponders, are used in the tire, in particular in the case of tire sensors for truck tires, for various tasks. These tasks include in particular tire identification with which a motor vehicle manufacturer can detect quickly and in an automated fashion, inter alia, from which tire factory a specific tire was supplied and on which vehicle the tire has been mounted. Other tasks are generally air pressure monitoring, temperature measurement or the measurement of mechanical stress states in the tire. Modern transponders are composed of an electronic component or chip in which sensor elements can be arranged as well as of an antenna which is connected to this electronic component. An example of such a transponder is disclosed by United States patent application publications 2004/0094251 and 2007/0018804.
A problem, when monitoring the tire pressure of utility vehicles, is that every vehicle tire is provided with a tire module for pressure monitoring and every tire module has to be associated to a tire position on the vehicle.